This application proposes a conference, the "First International kidney Cancer Symposium," to be held October 1, 2, 3,1999 at the Chicago Marriott Downtown Hotel. The symposium will convene 35-40 leading researchers, from fields relevant to the biology and treatment of renal cell carcinoma, to present their latest work and to interact on the interpretation of these findings and the direction for subsequent studies. The public session of the symposium will be open to 300 registrants, and poster presentations will be invited, encouraging the participation of young researchers. Two respondents to the call for papers will be selected for inclusion on the program faculty. Arrangements for publishing the symposium procedures are under discussion with Springer-Verlag Publishing, New York. The impact of the symposium will be evaluated by reviewing citations of the symposium proceedings in the subsequent literature. The symposium seeks to further control of this disease. The current body of knowledge on renal cell carcinoma includes many intriguing clinical and laboratory observations. Four major program elements have been identified which will serve as session themes: l) Molecular biology of renal cell carcinoma; 2) T-cell hypo- responsiveness; 3) Gene transfer studies in RCC; 4) New approaches with BRM in RCC, including the use of cytokines, chemotherapy, growth factors, adoptive immunotherapy, and active specific immunotherapy. By bringing together key individuals and representatives from major laboratories who are conducting work in RCC, the symposium establishes and records an exchange of information and views to integrate current insights into the disease and helps frame directions for future studies. In the past such symposia have served as catalysts for research by providing interactions that expedite the design of future studies.